


#freetitties

by beautifullyheeled



Series: Skip to the End [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Music, Multiple Pairings, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullyheeled/pseuds/beautifullyheeled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>song: #freetitties by Emmalyn</p><p>Sorry, I'm not sorry<br/>I don't mean to offend, but I can't pretend that I ain't got a body<br/>So sorry, but you don't own me<br/>If you're not comfortable with the way I do, then you ain't gotta copy</p><p>[Pre-Chorus]<br/>Freedom's taking over<br/>Take that shirt right off my shoulder<br/>[Chorus]<br/>I just wanna free my titties<br/>They just wanna be free<br/>I just wanna free my titties<br/>They just wanna be free<br/>Babe, looking at you, looking at me, looking at these<br/>I just wanna free my titties<br/>They just wanna be free</p><p>[Post-Chorus]<br/>What you talkin' bout "each"?<br/>Each, each<br/>What you talkin' bout "each"?<br/>What you talkin' bout "each", each?</p><p>[Verse 2]<br/>Got a problem?<br/>It ain't my problem<br/>Just in my skin, where I've always been<br/>Without the covers on 'em<br/>If you can't stop me, just watch me<br/>No weighing me down, saying it loud<br/>Proud, standing with my shirt on the ground</p><p>[Pre-Chorus]<br/>Freedom's taking over<br/>Take that shirt right off my shoulder</p><p>[Chorus]<br/>I just wanna free my titties<br/>They just wanna be free<br/>I just wanna free my titties<br/>They just wanna be free<br/>Babe, looking at you, looking at me, looking at these<br/>I just wanna free my titties<br/>They just wanna be free</p><p>[Post-Chorus]<br/>What you talkin' bout, bitch?<br/>Bitch, bitch<br/>What you talkin' bout, bitch?<br/>What you talkin' bout, bitch, bitch?</p><p>[Pre-Chorus]<br/>Freedom's taking over<br/>Take that shirt right off my shoulder</p><p>[Chorus]<br/>I just wanna free my titties<br/>They just wanna be free<br/>I just wanna free my titties<br/>They just wanna be free<br/>Babe, looking at you, looking at me, looking at these<br/>I just wanna free my titties<br/>They just wanna be free</p><p>[Chorus/Post-Chorus]<br/>I just wanna free my titties<br/>(What you talkin' bout, bitch?)<br/>They just wanna be free<br/>I just wanna free my titties<br/>(Bitch, bitch)<br/>They just wanna be free<br/>Babe, looking at you, looking at me, looking at these<br/>I just wanna free my titties<br/>They just wanna be free</p></blockquote>





	#freetitties

_Sorry, I'm not sorry_  
I don't mean to offend, but I can't pretend that I ain't got a body  
So sorry, but you don't own me... 

What a day it had been. Several bodies dredged from the Thames, almost all of which had been brought to their morgue, add to that fourteen hours in a new bra; none of which was helping her current mood. Not that the damn thing wasn’t properly fitted, just the (what she had thought to be) pretty lace was itching- just there- and how was she to know that it would turn into a device of torturous, well, itching. It was to the point that she thought she’d go mad, honestly. At least the music she’d queued up was cheerful.

Molly closed her eyes and started to stretch. It was late. There was no one there but her at this point; no bodies left to catalogue. Just paperwork to finish and file. She was in the secondary lab- 

“Oh, to hell with it.” Molly growled as she shifted, unhooking almost easily before performing a minor contortions act to be rid of the damn thing. “Finally!”

She’d almost yanked out her earbuds, but didn’t, and was thankful for the small things as she dropped the bra on the desk with a wicked giggle. Much better, that. Almost enough that she could concentrate finally-

“John, I’ve already told you Molly will be fine with-” The boom of the door registered over her music, startling her; Sherlock’s voice carrying over the music in her ears. “Oh, hello, Molly. Seems as if you’ve gotten more done then I had anticipated. Making out the reports already? Must have been hardly anything to work with if you are already at this point. I assume Lestrade has briefed you as to why- what is that?”

Molly looked from Sherlock to the desk where he was currently pointing. The deep blue of the satin and black lace seemed quite silly against the stainless tabletop. She giggled, and caught John’s eyes as he laughed as well. She pulled her buds out and shoved them in her pocket, pressing the mute to stop it from playing further from said space. 

“My bra- it’s my bra.” She felt herself blush as she spoke. 

She wasn’t ashamed, just, well, a bit embarrassed, because she hadn’t exactly planned for _this_ to be how Sherlock saw her underthings for the first time. Molly knew he could extrapolate god knows how many things from just a glance- and if that didn’t cause a whole different set of reasons for her to blush. And to half-think things that shouldn’t be thought at this moment. She snatched the bra up and shoved it into the other pocket as John chuckled in earnest now.

“Molly- we’ve all seen- it’s alright, lass.” His warm smile helped. “Those things are a bit torturous, aren’t they? I couldn’t imagine wearing one all of the time.” 

“I thought there would be more, plain ones, utilitarian I suppose, for the workplace?”

Molly switched her attention to Sherlock. “Are you- my underwear is none of your business Sherlock. If I choose to wear frilly lacy things, I’ll do so. If I choose to take off my bra after hours, I’ll do so. They’re my breasts after all!”

John laughed in earnest now as Sherlock stood and took the berating; his own cheeks had coloured. His eyes slipped to the pocket where it was and he, himself, pinked a bit. Good. Got him on the off-foot for once. Her mood was no better, and she needed coffee horribly. 

“Look, I’m going to grab a cuppa-”

John howled with laughter at the choice of words. “Oh, how I love you, Molly!”

“Not intentional, John- oh my god.” She looked back at Sherlock, mirth evident in his eyes now as well. “Fancy a cup, Sherlock? No? I’ll- be back. Don’t mess things up too much. Won’t be a tick.”

What has her life become?

**Author's Note:**

> song: #freetitties by Emmalyn
> 
> Sorry, I'm not sorry  
> I don't mean to offend, but I can't pretend that I ain't got a body  
> So sorry, but you don't own me  
> If you're not comfortable with the way I do, then you ain't gotta copy
> 
> [Pre-Chorus]  
> Freedom's taking over  
> Take that shirt right off my shoulder  
> [Chorus]  
> I just wanna free my titties  
> They just wanna be free  
> I just wanna free my titties  
> They just wanna be free  
> Babe, looking at you, looking at me, looking at these  
> I just wanna free my titties  
> They just wanna be free
> 
> [Post-Chorus]  
> What you talkin' bout "each"?  
> Each, each  
> What you talkin' bout "each"?  
> What you talkin' bout "each", each?
> 
> [Verse 2]  
> Got a problem?  
> It ain't my problem  
> Just in my skin, where I've always been  
> Without the covers on 'em  
> If you can't stop me, just watch me  
> No weighing me down, saying it loud  
> Proud, standing with my shirt on the ground
> 
> [Pre-Chorus]  
> Freedom's taking over  
> Take that shirt right off my shoulder
> 
> [Chorus]  
> I just wanna free my titties  
> They just wanna be free  
> I just wanna free my titties  
> They just wanna be free  
> Babe, looking at you, looking at me, looking at these  
> I just wanna free my titties  
> They just wanna be free
> 
> [Post-Chorus]  
> What you talkin' bout, bitch?  
> Bitch, bitch  
> What you talkin' bout, bitch?  
> What you talkin' bout, bitch, bitch?
> 
> [Pre-Chorus]  
> Freedom's taking over  
> Take that shirt right off my shoulder
> 
> [Chorus]  
> I just wanna free my titties  
> They just wanna be free  
> I just wanna free my titties  
> They just wanna be free  
> Babe, looking at you, looking at me, looking at these  
> I just wanna free my titties  
> They just wanna be free
> 
> [Chorus/Post-Chorus]  
> I just wanna free my titties  
> (What you talkin' bout, bitch?)  
> They just wanna be free  
> I just wanna free my titties  
> (Bitch, bitch)  
> They just wanna be free  
> Babe, looking at you, looking at me, looking at these  
> I just wanna free my titties  
> They just wanna be free


End file.
